Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a revolving barrel Nerf blaster modeled after a revolver. It was released in 2004 under the N-Strike license. It is a slide-action blaster; its cocking device is on the top of the blaster. It has a rotating chamber, which holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. This blaster comes packaged with either six Micro Darts or twelve, whereas the twelve pack being less common. In the United Kingdom, it comes with Sonic Micro Darts. Details The Maverick's chamber advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front). The blaster can accept any dart type; Tagger Micro Darts and Whistler Darts jam more frequently in the rotating cylinder. Unique modifications. Simple modification of the blaster allows the chamber to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier loading. In addition, some Nerfers choose to buy a second Maverick, make the rotating barrel come out completely, and reload the blaster using the second Maverick's barrel. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old (blue/yellow) (not in production anymore) *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up *Whiteout Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster fires on average around twenty-five to thirty feet. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Maverick has good accuracy. Many users have trouble aiming the blaster at longer ranges, so practicing with the blaster makes for better accuracy. Reliability - 9/10 - This blaster cannot jam, but sometimes it shoots up to ten to fifteen feet when firing quickly, however. Rate - 8/10 - It can unload three darts per second if one has their hand on the slide, as opposed to holding the Maverick like a pistol, but it will often jam. Capacity - 8/10 - This blaster holds six darts at once. It can be reloaded quickly which is useful but the chamber can be modded to flip out more so you can reload quicker. General - 8.7/10 - The Maverick REV-6 is a great blaster which can take lots of different types of darts. It can possibly be used as a primary but it is recommended to use this blaster as a secondery or a sidearm. Trivia *The Maverick is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is the most popular Nerf blaster ever made. Due to this, it is now commonly seen as the "default" Nerf blaster. *Ironically, maverick means unorthodox or different. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noticeably more powerful than the newer yellow ones. Even if one modifies a yellow Maverick by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. *The Maverick has been used in the History Channel series Top Shot as a way for the contestants to unwind and have some fun. *It is possible to dual-wield this blaster, or use two of them at once. This can be done by using the popular "String/Lanyard" method, which attaches a length of thin rope or similar material by various means. This allows the blasters to be pulled away from each other, causing the blaster to be cocked. *There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides can put together and pushed in opposite directions, cocking the blaster. The advantage of using this method is that there are no restraint to movement, therefore increasing mobility. The disadvantages to using this method is that it takes practice, as well as slower action in the act of cocking the blaster. *Exclusive to Wal-Mart is a two pack of Mavericks with twenty-four Sonic Micro Darts (under the Whistler Dart refill label). This is second time the Maverick was not packaged with Micro Darts. Gallery maverick_b.jpg|First edition Maverick REV-6. originalmavbox.jpg|The original Maverick box. Big-Pic-Maverick.jpg|Second generation Maverick REV-6. NERF_N-STRIKCLEAR_MAVERICK_REV-6.jpg|Clear Series Maverick. mav so.jpg|Sonic Series Maverick. Nerf Whiteout Series Maverick - 03.JPG|Whiteout Series Maverick Maverick Gear Up.jpg|Gear Up Maverick External links *Maverick REV-6 on the Nerf website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters